


kiss cams and mental dams

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [10]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: Brenda leans over and numbly smacks Teresa’s arm, and the other girl turns to her best friend. “What is it?” She asks, raising an eyebrow.“Dude…” Is all Brenda says, glancing straight ahead at the screen, and Teresa glances up to see it.In front of them in blazing hearts is the Kiss Cam that’s so infamous at sports games, Teresa only knowing because she’s a hopeless romantic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 10/28 two days late oops

Brenda leans over and numbly smacks Teresa’s arm, and the other girl turns to her best friend. “What is it?” She asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Dude…” Is all Brenda says, glancing straight ahead at the screen, and Teresa glances up to see it.

In front of them in blazing hearts is the Kiss Cam that’s so infamous at sports games, Teresa only knowing because she’s a hopeless romantic.

Except the situation is different this time, and Teresa sees her own shocked face staring back at her.

Thankfully she’d done her hair earlier.

She laughs nervously at the camera, shaking her head, and suddenly she can feel all eyes on her in anticipation.

“We’re not…” She mumbles, realizing a moment later that it’s a camera, not a megaphone, and she bows her head.

“Come on, Resa. It’s just a kiss.” Brenda speaks up, and Teresa picks her head up in confusion.

“But Brenda, we’re not—“

“It’s just once. It’s not like we’re dating.” Brenda says with a wave of her hand, her words rushed as if the Kiss Cam is going to be there for a while.

Teresa stalls, messing with the fabric of her skirt. Brenda reaches forward to take her best friends’ hands, leaning in not to startle her.

“Don’t worry.” Brenda says, and Teresa feels her shoulders sag as she relaxes, sighing a bit shakily.

It feels like hours as they slowly lean into each other, closing her eyes when she feels Brenda’s lips land upon hers, softer than she expected and tasting vaguely of the soda they shared earlier. They kiss for a couple of moments, Teresa tipping her head to the side to do it better. Brenda draws away after a couple moments, and Teresa leans in at the loss of contact, embarrassedly pulling away afterwards.

She blinks back at the Kiss Cam, her cheeks somewhat flushed, and Brenda looks strangely proud.

The game resumes.


End file.
